Thomas' Search For Love
by my fave Thomas Schubaltz
Summary: *Non-Yaoi*This fic probably sucks but, when Thomas searches for someone to love he finds that the one he's been searching for has been in front of his eyes the whole time.
1. No one will

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or anything else mentioned in this story. Why do I need to put this anyway? It isn't like anybody is going to read the disclaimer. Except for the people who are really bored or looking for someone to sue. -_-* Why do I bother?  
  
Ooh. A little warning. There are a few Christian based conversations in here. Don't flame me for it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Pleaz and Thank You. ^_^  
  
NON_YAOI!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY! I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I too am entitled to my own opinion.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Thomas collapsed onto his bed and looked up at the tall white ceiling. The room was quite, empty, and calm with only the sounds of Thomas' soft breathing. Sunlight from the windows shined brightly into the room, causing reflections off of the mirror on the wall. Thomas pushed himself up into a sitting position and his eyes met with the glare of the mirrors reflection. In the glare he saw flashbacks of Van and Fiona's wedding, making him tear.  
  
She was the only girl he had ever truly loved, but she had never returned any of those feelings back to him. She loved Van and Thomas knew that. He wasn't mad at Van or anything, he was actually happy for him. Van had earned her. They were happy together. Thomas wouldn't do anything to ruin it for them.  
  
Their wedding was a beautiful one with white doves and sweet smelling flowers. Fiona was extremely beautiful in her wedding dress. The dress was so silky looking, like melted white chocolate. Sparkly baby-pink sashes were wrapped tightly around her waist. On the back of her dress were lace- like ribbons. Her hair was wrapped in a loose bun at the back of her head. She held a bouquet of white and pink roses as she walked down the aisle with the sweetest smile on her face.  
  
Van was very mature looking in his tux. He wore a normal black tux with a white rose in his breast pocket. His hair was the same as usual, in that ponytail of his. He looked so proud when Fiona stood by his side at the church's front.  
  
That was all Thomas remembered. He didn't stay for the rest. He couldn't stay for the rest. It would have hurt too much.  
  
A knock was heard at the door, causing Thomas to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Can I come in Thomas?" called a voice beyond the door.  
  
Thomas wiped his tears and cleared his throat, "Um, sure." He spoke, with a soft tremble in his voice from crying. The person at the door walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry Thomas." Thomas looked up to see his brother, Karl staring at him with caring eyes. Karl sat down next to Thomas, never taking his eyes off. "Wanna talk?" Karl asked. "You know that I'm always here when you need me Thomas."  
  
Thomas started tearing again, but tried not to show it. He couldn't take it anymore. "No-no one will ever love me" Thomas softly said, he didn't care to show his torment any longer. "Nobody will like me for anything else but a friend or family member." He hugged Karl. Karl hugged back.  
  
"It's alright Thomas," Karl started, pulling out of the hug, only to see Thomas' sad and teary face, "Sooner or later, you'll meet a girl that loves you for who you are and you'll love her back. Fiona isn't the one for you. You know that God doesn't close a door and not open another. If Fiona was meant for Van, God will let her be with Van. I know that He has more plans in store for you Thomas. You know He loves you and wouldn't let you suffer through your whole life. You also know that I love you very much too."  
  
Thomas wiped his tears and smiled. "Thank you Karl. You helped a lot."  
  
"Listen Thomas. I'm going with Kirsche tomorrow to that village down by Porto. Why don't you come with us? You need to get out and get your mind off of certain things." Karl smiled. Thomas nodded, Karl said good-bye and left the room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Very short hah? I hope you like it so far. It's just the prologue. Repeat PROLOGUE!! Pleaz r+r! I'd like that. ^_^ I love reading anything good that's addressed to me. I like to be noticed. ^_*  
  
Ok. Kirsche is a girl from the Zoids Chaotic Century manga. She's a Lieutenant who works with Karl. She seems to like him a little in the manga.  
  
Porto? It's a city in the manga. Enough said.  
  
This was and is a non-yaoi fic, so don't get the wrong impression. This was a brotherly thing. BROTHERLY! Okay?!  
  
Bye Bye! Love, My Fave Thomas Schubaltz  
  
Peace out! Rock on! Love of all things free? Thou shall not kill. Honor your mother and your father. There's only one God, He's #1.  
  
"God will take care of your tomorrow too. Live one day at a time." 'Matthew 6:34' ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


	2. Getting there

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Did you think I did? I didn't think so. Time to read then.  
  
Oh wait! I want to thank a few special ppl first. Thank you RavenWolf, Orisha, and Shadow Vixen. *bows gracefully* And thank you Shadow Vixxie for letting me be your R&R pick. Thank you.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone brightly in the bright blue sky, the wind was gently blowing, and smells of sweet flowers filled the air.  
  
The light of the sun peeked through the windows curtains, causing Thomas to wake. He sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily as he got out of bed.  
  
After Thomas got ready for the trip to be made, he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, as he walked out, he saw Van.  
  
"Hey Thomas." Van greeted, smiling.  
  
"Hi." Thomas said sadly without taking his eyes off of the floor.  
  
Van didn't know what else to say. Ever since he and Fiona got married, Thomas has been really, really down.  
  
"Have fun at Porto." Van spoke, remembering that Thomas, his brother Karl, and Kirsche were going to the town of Porto. "Bye." He said, and with that, he walked away.  
  
"It's a town near Porto." Mumbled Thomas as he walked off too.  
  
When Thomas got to the main hanger, he spotted Karl and Kirsche. He greeted them and they greeted him back.  
  
"Shall we go?" Karl asked. Thomas and Kirsche nodded their heads and they hopped into their Zoids. Thomas jumped into his Dibison, Kirsche hopped into her Rev Raptor, and Karl lopped into his Zaber Fang. (A/N: The red and black one.)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-A Few Hours Later-_-_-_-_-_  
  
After traveling in hours of silence, Thomas broke a question.  
  
"Karl?" Thomas asked. "Do you like Kirsche?"  
  
"Huh?!" Karl responded. He was shocked. He never would have thought that Thomas would ask something like that. Especially when Kirsche was right there. "Thomas. I, I."  
  
Giggling was heard on the comlink. "You guys," Kirsche spoke, "You're so amusing."  
  
"Why?!" said Karl.  
  
"Guys, we're here." Thomas interrupted.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Another very short chapter made by me. Sadly, this chapter isn't as great as the last one, I know. It was sort of just to get them to that town near Porto. I'll name it later.  
  
I'm REALLY new to romances. I'm trying really hard to make this story good. Expect better chapters in the future. I promise. Pleaz review. Thanks. (Don't you love my self-confidence?)  
  
Oh, I wanna put in a little poll thingy here.  
  
Who do you think Thomas will find in the town of Porto?  
  
Fiona  
  
Raven and Reese  
  
His parents  
  
None of the above  
  
And do you think that Karl likes Kirsche?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
If you guess right on both polls, then um. I'm not sure. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. That's right. Dedicate. Exciting, huh?  
  
Like I said, pleaz review. Thankies. ^-^ I'll need 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I'm evil, aren't I?  
  
"All things work together for good to them that love God." Romans 8:28  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


End file.
